


Change

by orphan_account



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not have been such a bad thing, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

The day they came back for Nationals Rikkai vs. Seigaku training was the day Ogasawara Ken realized there was something off about his lover.

He hadn’t been in touch with Keisuke - physically, of course, there were still phone calls and texts between them - since they’d both been so busy with their respective stage plays. But the moment Keisuke walked into the training room, he’d sensed something different about Keisuke.

He hadn’t thought much about it at first, thinking that it was just him and the distance between the two of them that had led to this, but then after practice, when almost everyone had left and it was just them, with Junpei and Atom leaving the room, he felt himself pushed up against the wall by one very smug, smirking Kaminaga Keisuke.

"Keisuke?" He asked, lifting one hand to caress Keisuke’s cheek, the way he always used to.

But then his innocent - well, once innocent - lover’s smirk widened, the glint in his eyes sharpened, and all of a sudden he was on his knees in front of him and pulling Ken’s training pants down and—

_Oh._

Well, he couldn’t say that he didn’t like this change, even if he was a little confused as to what caused it.


End file.
